This invention relates to photography and, more particularly, to compounds, products and processes which are useful in the development of photosensitive silver halide emulsions.
It is known in the art that the pH range in which a photographic developing agent is effective and the dependence of activity on pH can vary greatly from one developing agent to another. Many organic developing agents show useful activity only in alkaline solution although some are active in slightly acid solution. Other developers such as the vanadous ion developers can only be used in strongly acid solution, while still others, such as the ferrous ion complex with ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid, are sufficiently stable against hydrolysis to be used in alkaline as well as in acid solution.
The present invention is directed to photographic products and processes which utilize certain dihydro-benzotriazine compounds which are useful as silver halide developing agents in acid and alkaline media and to novel dihydro-benzotriazine compounds.